Sorariel
Sorariel is the het ship between Sora and Ariel from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Sora met Ariel as soon as he arrived to Atlantica. He had just been transformed into a merman by Donald's magic and did not know how to swim. He made up an excuse that he was from an ocean far away and was not used to the waters in Atlantica. Ariel believed him and had Sebastian teach him how to swim. After their swimming lesson, Sora told Ariel that he was looking for the keyhole and she decided to help him. While searching for the source of the keyhole, Sora and Ariel found a crystal trident. However, King Triton arrived and destroyed it. Ariel went off crying and Ursula tricked her into helping her steal the trident. Sora later went after Ursula and Ariel convinced Sora to let her join them because it was her fault that Ursula got the trident. Ariel also found out that Sora was actually from another world but was not mad at him for lying. She hoped that she could eventually travel to other worlds like he could. One year later, Sora returned to Atlantica. He ran into Ariel there who had become fascinated with the human world during the past year. Sora joined in on their musical and sang and danced with Ariel. He tried to help Sebastian convince her to stay under the sea but it did not work. Ariel eventually made a deal with Ursula and was turned into a human. Sora dragged her to surface in order to save her from drowning. Ariel had three days to get Eric to kiss her before she turned back into a mermaid and belonged to Ursula. Sora tried to help her but it was no use because Ursula interfered. Sora helped defeat her and Ariel and Eric eventually fell in love. Sora was very happy for her and even helped her celebrate. Fanon Sorariel has a decent amount of popularity in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. While most would rather ship Sora with other original Kingdom Hearts characters such as Kairi or Riku and Ariel's love interest, Eric, was eventually carried over from the movie, there are quite a few fans who like to ship him with Ariel. This is mainly based on the musical numbers in Atlantica where Sora and Ariel sing and dance together. Many fans found it to be adorable and started to ship them together because of this. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ariel/Sora tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Ariel is originally from Disney's The Little Mermaid. * In Kingdom Hearts III, Ariel, as her mermaid self, accompanies Sora as one of the Disney summon characters. Every time Sora summons her they look into each others eyes as they reach out their hands to one another, while Sora watches her swim around him before she leaps above his head and unleashes her attack. ** As well as Sora encountering a memory version of Ariel in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Gallery KHII - Sora helps human Ariel.jpg Sorariel in Kingdom Hearts III.jpg Sorariel flip.png Navigation